Lollipops
by Isabelle07
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily are in their 7th year and Lily and her friends hang with the famous marauders aka James, Sirius, and Remus. What happens when Lily and Sirius get to close. What wil James have to say about this.
1. Chapter 1

****

Lily Evans was not a normal person. She was a witch and attended Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. There, she was one of the most prettiest and popular girl there and she and her friends Holly and Isabelle sometimes hung out with the most popular boys of the school and they were James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, who called them selves the Marauders. Another Marauder was Peter Pettigrew(I won't add him to the story). They were famous in the school for their good looks and pranks.

James Potter had black messy hair that he kept ruffing up and brown eyes. He was the leader of the group and the biggest prankster ever.

Next came Sirius Black. Sirius had black hair, a little longer than James and blue-grey eyes. Sirius was the one that made the pranks work correctly and set them out. He also has a great sense of humour and is always hungry.

Last is Remus. Remus has sandy brown coloured hair and blue eyes. Remus was the more mature than the other two and came up with the pranks and got them out of trouble for doing them in the first place.

Lily has red hair that was straight and went to the middle of her back and green bright eyes. Out of her friends, Lily was more of the daring and pranking one. Isabelle has brown pin straight hair and green eyes and she was probably the tomboy and Holly has dirty blonde hair that was curly and blue eyes. Holly was more of a girly girl and loved shopping. They are all very pretty.

Lily was getting ready go back to school in her seventh year. This year she became head girl.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Lily arrived at the train station and said goodbye to her mum and dad and walked through the barrier and as she did this she collided with something.

"OWWWWWW!!!!!" yelled Sirius.

"Oh my god Sirius" said Lily. "I am so, so, so sorry".

"LILY!!!!!" Sirius yelled again and pulled her into a big hug forgetting what just happened.

"hello to you to Sirius" said Lily as she gasped for air. Sirius finally let her go

"Are you alright" asked Lily.

"I will be if you buy me something from the food cart lady please, please, please, please?" said Sirius.

"Fine said Lily but was soon pulled into another hug by her best friends, Izzy(Isabelle) and Holly. Sirius being left out decided to join the hug to.

"Please get off" said Lily, " I am running out of breath AGAIN!"

"Sorry Lil, they said laughing.

"Ok, lets go find a compartment" said Izzy.

The found an empty compartment and while they waited for James and Remus to show they talked about there summers. The train started to leave and Lily thought that Remus and James weren't coming but they showed up .

"Hello all" said James.

"Hello all" mimicked Remus sarcastically and James pulled a look at Remus and quickly sat down next to Lily. After a while the food cart came and Lily bought Sirius stuff like she said. After that James, Lily, Sirius and Remus started talking about quidditch. They were all on the gryffindor team and James was captain. James played Seeker, Lily and Sirius both played Chasers and Remus played Keeper. They were all very good and last year won the entire season.

"Lily, do you have anymore money cause I wanna go and get a lollipop from the food lady?" asked Sirius.

Lily gave him the money and he ran out of the compartment like there was no tomorrow.

"Remus and James" Lily said, "Us girls need to get changed so could you get out of the compartment."

"No, I'd rather stay" said James smirking.

"GET OUT NOW!!!"yelled Lily.

"ok, ok said James walking out of the compartment, "No need to yell".

Outside the compartment…………………

I wonder if I could just take a peek……" James started.

"No" said Remus firmly. "If Lily sees you she won't just try and ripe your head off, she will try to rip MY head off too".

"Good point" said James.

Just then Sirius came skipping down the train not even noticing James and Remus standing out side the compartment and was about to open the compartment door.

"No" yelled Remus and James together. Too late

Lily: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sirius: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lily: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sirius: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thankfully Lily and the girls had finished changing but that was beside the point, so that incident made the boys stay out side the compartment door and Sirius whining that Lily took his lollipop.

They arrived at hog warts and watched the first years get sorted into their houses. Of course when that was happening Sirius kept poking Lily because she took his Lollipop and said he would keep poking her until she gave it back. However, Lily did not give in and twisted Sirius ear until it turned red. He stopped poking her and she let go of his ear. Dumbledore than told everyone one who head boy and girl were and they were Lily Evans and James Potter.

The shared a common room and bathroom but had their own bedroom. Of course Lily and James invited there friends up and they were playing exploding snap. They decided that they have a sleep over so Lily and her friends went into her room and James and his friends went to his.

"I can't believe Lily took my lollipop" said Sirius, "I mean after all it was mine and I payed for it out of my own money."

"No you didn't" Remus replied, "It was Lily's money."

"Your point" said Sirius."

"MY point is was that is was not out of your money" said Remus.

"Your point" said Sirius again.

"AARG!!!" yelled Remus.

"Settle down Remus" said Sirius, "here, I found this knut under James' bed, go buy a lollipop with it."

"What is it with you and lollipops Sirius?" asked James.

"Their yummy" said Sirius.

"Okay" said James' trying not to look at Remus or they would both end up peeing themselves.

"Did you see how hot James is this year" said Izzy.

"For the 10th time yes" replied Lily.

"How bout Remus, he's pretty hot too" said Holly.

"How long have you had this crush on Remus" Lily asked Holly, who went red.

"I was just saying………. Well this means that Izzy likes James!!!!" yelled Holly.

"How dare you say that" yelled Izzy, who then turned to Lily, "You know its not true don't ya Lils?"

"Of course I know its true" said Lily laughing.

"I wouldn't laugh cause that leaves you with Sirius" said Izzy.

"Yeh I know but I don't like him" said Lily.

"Sure" said Holly and Izzy at the same time.

"Any way" started Holly, "away from that subject, im bored."

"Same" said Lily.

"Im bored" complained Sirius.

"We all are" replied James.

"I have an idea" started Sirius, "Lets get the girls to play spin the bottle. I was going to say truth or dare but that gets a bit boring."

"Sure but it can be a bit of both but to make it more interesting, if someone doesn't wanna do the dare or say the truth they have to take off a piece of clothing."

"Cool" replied Sirius, "I'll get to see Lily in her underwear."

"You like Lily" asked James sounding a bit jealous."

"Well duh" said Sirius, "who wouldn't?"

"Does she know?" asked Remus.

"I don't know but I was planning on asking her out soon."

"Good for you Sirius" said Remus.

James said nothing.

"Speak of the devil" said Lily as they walked down to the common room to see that the marauders were walking there way.

"Hey girls" said Sirius, "Fancy playing a game of truth and dare and strip spin the bottle all combined."

"What do you mean strip spin the bottle" asked Holly.

" Well someone spins the bottle and the person the bottle lands on gets asked truth or dare by the bottle spinner. If you say dare and don't want to do the dare, you have to take a bit of clothing off and same goes for truth. Don't worry though cause we won't strip all the way until we are butt- naked" finished Remus.

"AUUGGHHHH!!!!" replied Sirius. "I wanted to see the girls get nakkie!."

"Just shut up Sirius and spin the bottle" said Izzy.

"Ok" said Sirius spinning the bottle and landing on Holly.

"Holly, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go to snape tomorrow and snog him" said Sirius.

"No way im doing that" said Holly, "That's so foul Sirius."

"Either that or take a piece of clothing off"

"Fine" said Holly taking of her socks. Holly than spanned the bottle and it landed on Remus.

"Truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Is it true that you're a werewolf"

"Why would you say that" said Remus looking pale.

"Just the hints here and there of course not intentionally but also because you always disappear each month."

"Fine, im a werewolf, I got bitten when I was three.

Everyone was silent, then Remus spun the bottle and it landed on Izzy.

"Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

__

"I dare you to snog James for 30 seconds"

"I think I will lose the jumper thanks Remus" said Izzy as she took of her Jumper.

Izzy rolled and it landed on Sirius.

"Truth or dare"

"Dare"

" I dare you to snog Lily for 20 seconds."

"Will do" said Sirius getting up.

"Get away from me Sirius" said Lily running from him.

"But Lil I accepted the dare and you can't do anything about."

"He's right Lily" said Holly, just snog him and that would be his first and last kiss from you."

"Are you sure about that" said Sirius smiley cockily.

"Sirius just snog me already" said Lily getting annoyed.

"Fine" said Sirius and they started snogging.

"I am so jealous right now thought James. Hang on, did I just think like a girl? Oh no Lily's girlishness is coming on to me!!! Why couldn't it be me snogging Lily , not my best mate.

Lily and Sirius finished snogging and there were heaps of whoops coming from Lily's friends.

Sirius than span the bottle and it landed on Lily.

"Hello again Lily, Truth or dare"

"Dare"

" I dare you to strip for us"

"I don't think so Sirius, and she took of her jumper.

"She spun the bottle and it landed on Holly"

Truth or Dare

Truth

Do you like Remus

Im not answering that and she took of her jumper.

She spun the bottle and it landed on James

Truht or Dare


End file.
